


Shelter

by ridgeline



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Character Study, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Money Trade, One Shot, Train Wreck People Doing Train Wreck Things, choke, 悪い男中堂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 中堂处理自己的问题。





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> 想不到我也有用日语tag的一天。

有人推开了便利店的门，一阵热风吹了进来，腋下渗出的汗浸湿了中堂系的衬衫，他拿起放在货架的男性用过夜套装，扔到购物篮里，站在他旁边那个白领打扮的女性拿了放在旁边的女性用过夜套装，回过头看了他一眼。中堂面无表情，再朝篮子里面扔了两罐boss无糖黑咖啡，一袋美味棒，和两包マルちゃん正麺，去柜台结账。

收银台前面排了一小列队伍，轮到中堂的时候，他再要了两个肉包。收银员接过他的购物篮，一件件扫描串码，敲打电脑，输入优惠价格。中堂拿出钱包，搜刮里面剩下的零钱，勉强凑够了数目，递给收银员。

“啊，客人，这……您的货款是862日元啊，这也太多了……”

“慢死了。直接找我150日元啊，基本数学都不会吗？”

中堂后面的队伍里面发出了窃窃私语的声音，他回头看了一眼，他们立刻就安静了。收银员把他的东西装好了袋，中堂接过找回来的钱，提起袋子，走了出去。

“那个人是怎么回事啊……”推开店门的时候，中堂隐约听到。

几个人顺着人行道走过来，看了他好一会儿，然后绕开他走进店里。中堂站在路灯下面，剥开美味棒，咬了一口，接着把其他东西一股脑塞进背包里面。那群还蹲在便利店前面的不良少年看着他，中堂无视他们，继续吃美味棒。吃完之后，他把塑料袋捏成一团，塞进外套口袋里。

“好臭。”一个不良少年说。

“什么味道啊？”另外一个说。

中堂背起背包，抹了一把脸，继续朝前面走去。

越朝前面走，下班的上班族和买菜太迟的主妇就越发稀少，步行了20分钟之后，他到达了目的地。在树木之间，Forest殡仪馆前面的停车场里除了常备的两辆殡仪车之外，还停了一辆老式的马自达，没见过的牌照。中堂看了一眼，自顾自朝后门绕去。

后门上一如既往地挂着锁链，以及非关系者禁止入内的告示。中堂视若无睹，一把拉起链子，钻了进去，推开大门。他走到殡仪馆门前，试了一下，门锁了。中堂不耐烦地猛按门铃。

“开门！热死了。”他对着楼上喊。

一分钟之后，楼上传来一个悠闲的声音。

“来啦，请不要按了。”

“开门啊！”

“来啦来啦，请不要再按了。温柔一点啊，中堂先生，我们昨天才换了门铃的电池。”

大门打开了，冷气从里面吹了出来，混合着工业干冰特有的气味打在脸上，中堂的脖子上起了一层密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩。他使劲推开门，走了进去。

咔嚓一声，门在他背后轻轻地关上，接着上了锁。木林南云在他后面追了上来，手里拿着一副塑料鞋套，“鞋子！中堂先生！鞋子！”中堂翻了个白眼，蹬掉脚上的球鞋，然后光着脚一边向前走，一边一个个解开登山包的带扣。他熟门熟路地绕过走廊，走向为过夜的员工准备的房间，脱下背包，抓住纸门的扶手。

“等一下！中堂先生！”木林在他背后大喊。

中堂推开门，大步走进去，把背包放在榻榻米上。等他抬起头来的时候，才发现自己对上了几张意料之外的脸。四个不认识的人正跪坐在地板上，一脸惊诧地看着他，手里拿着正在整理的东西。他们全部都穿着黑色的衣服。丧服。从相貌判断，应该是一家人。

所有人都在看他，没人说话。

“中堂先生……”木林终于追了上来，一只手落在中堂的肩膀上。

“这位是……”那家人中的中年男子说，看着他们，一脸困惑。

木林的手松开了，他站在中堂旁边，对着对面的那个家庭迅速地一鞠躬。

“实在是不好意思，这位是中堂先生，我们家的工作人员。因为他上夜班，所以不太了解安排。中堂先生，这是今天预订要在这里过夜的山中家，给各位添麻烦了，我们这就不打扰了。”

中堂僵硬地站着，看到木林投过来的催促眼神，虽然不知道他到底想表达什么，还是缓慢地点了点头。

“打扰了。”中堂说，俯身捞起背包，转身走了出去。

在他身后，木林关上了纸门，很夸张地松了口气，抓住中堂的胳膊，把他朝着一个走廊深处的角落拽去。大厅那边传来宣布正点的钟声，看到附近没人之后，木林松开手，看着他。

“你今晚不能用休息室了，中堂先生。有客人要过夜。”木林说。

“你们什么时候还让人过夜了？”

“竞争激烈嘛，现在各地都在推行个性化的服务，既然客人有需求，我们当然就要尽量满足啦，你知道的，中堂先生。”

“明白了。”

“那么，一切还是照常？”

“废话。”

“嗯。”

中堂的手伸进外套口袋里面，掏出一卷用橡筋绑起来的纸币，递给木林。木林看也不看，就接了过去，他的食指和拇指迅速地一捋，确认数量。

“不够的部分，下个月补上。”中堂说。

“不用着急，麻烦你了。”木林点头，把钱塞进外套里，“那么，我就不打扰了，请自便吧。”

员工淋浴间里面没有人，中堂坐在外面的椅子上，一边猛灌咖啡，一边拆开零食狼吞虎咽，补充接下来几个小时需要的能量。他出汗出得厉害，飙升的血糖一如既往带来了迅猛的欣快感。吃完之后，他起来走动，等尿意上来就去厕所，重复两三次排光膀胱之后，中堂洗了澡，换上带来的工作服，穿上高筒靴，最后再穿上塑料围裙。

他拿起背包，走进停尸间。

已经快到晚上了，停尸间里面的灯还开着，恍惚间他有一种自己在大学里面上夜班的错觉，但只是一瞬间。房间里面一如既往充满了强力清洁剂的气味，Forest用的是檀香型，老是给人一种仿佛在寺庙里面的感觉。中堂把背包扔到架子上，拿出手术器材，依次放到托盘里面。他清点了一次，再拿出手表、笔记本和数码相机，一起放到工作台上；最后，中堂伸手拉下天花板上垂下来的钩子，把迷你录音机挂上去，打开开关。

“测试。1、2、3。”中堂说。运行良好，电池还有电。

他戴上口罩，拉开装尸袋的拉链。

Forest拿到了政府的合同，负责处理本辖区的无名死者，超过了社会通告时间之后，集中送到冷藏库里面等待认领。经过到达发现地点的巡警检查之后，如果觉得不是谋杀，几乎不会通知法医。Forest做完数据记录，拍摄牙齿CT之后，就会上交给本区的警局，如果没有要求，他们也不会做进一步的解剖。

两个小时之前，木林给他打了电话，通知有 _司法鉴定_ 的工作，和平常一样。

 _和平常一样。_ 所以中堂换了干净衣服，把工具箱塞进背包里面，就从短租公寓出发了。

这次的是一位权兵卫，无名无姓，无人认领。

中堂拿着相机，从各个角度拍照，快门闪烁，照亮工作台。“无名男性，30-40岁之间，发育良好，外观无残疾，无肉眼可辨识的畸变，无纹身……伤痕2，右腿下部有割伤，五乘以零点五公分，已痊愈……”咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓，“伤痕5，腹部有淤伤，十乘以二公分，非人为导致……”

他检查了一下相片，然后把相机放到一边。中堂看了一眼录音机，红灯还在闪烁。

“6点15分，解剖开始。”他说。

中堂首先做了一个Y字切口，剥离掉皮肤和肌肉，肋骨露出来之后，切断软骨。第一骨节和第二骨节都已经钙化了，他用咬骨钳试了一会儿，没有效果。中堂听了一下门外的声音，没人，他戴上面罩，拉过插板，给开颅器接上电源。嗡鸣中，烧焦的血和骨粉的气味弥漫在空气里，当肋骨如同摔坏的鸟笼一样张开的时候，他再次拿起相机。拍完相片之后，中堂拆掉整个胸板，露出心脏。

他分离血管，切下心脏，等余血顺着水槽流尽之后，放到电子称上面。

“重400克，”中堂拉下口罩，呼出一口气。他拿起心脏观察，放在尺子旁边测量。他从托盘里拿起剪刀，用六分法处理，剪开静脉，心房露出来后，中堂把食指伸进瓣口里面，摸索了一下，“发育良好，无疾病，无先天性畸形……”

他把心脏放进容器里面，放到一边。

中堂继续对腹腔拍照，这个权兵卫的健康状况欠佳，内脏脂肪不少。中堂用刀柄割掉脂肪层，把流出来的黄色稀质捧到铝盆里面。即使早已经习惯了，这部分依然觉得繁琐而且恶心。他一边清理，一边琢磨自己的腹腔是不是也是这样，经过多年来恶劣的饮食和恶劣的运动习惯之后，估计也相当可观，如果要做手术大概也会很麻烦。医生总是不喜欢给自己做检查，擅长什么就逃避什么，一直心怀侥幸地拖到无可救药为止。他一边给自己制定方案，一边清理完毕，中堂换了一幅手套，打开换气扇，呼吸了好一会儿，然后回到解剖台前面，继续摘除肠子。

他逐个摘除内脏，称重，拍照，记录，称重，拍照，记录，重复，重复，重复。腐败的血的气味逐渐变得浓厚，挥之不去，呼吸之间都是甜腻的恶臭。中堂的嘴里弥漫着一股酸麻的味道，仿佛用力地咬了一口电池。疲倦渗进了他的骨头里面，很多年前，他就没有再感觉到过肾上腺素带来的那种不知疲累的滋味了，但血糖还在起作用。中堂用胳膊肘擦了一下额头上的汗水，把胰脏放进容器里面。他放下手术刀，感觉小腿发麻。

中堂脱掉手套，从背包里面拿出一瓶水，喝了一小口。

“8点28分，腹腔检查完毕，开始检查颅腔。”他对录音机说。

检查完毕之后，中堂完成缝合，然后放水冲干净地板，污水混合着血液和残余的脂肪顺着下水道流下去，他提起装医用垃圾的塑料袋，绑好，盖上盖子。他对遗体祷告之后，装进袋子里，然后把推车推过来，一点点挪到车上。

一切还原之后，灯光照在潮湿的地板上，房间里只剩下强力清洁剂的气味，混合着淡淡的血味，仿佛什么事情都没发生过。

中堂的手在裤子上使劲擦了一下，关掉了灯。

洗完澡之后，中堂提着背包走进厨房，准备借炉子来煮泡面。意料之外的是，厨房里面的灯开着。热腾腾的水蒸气弥漫，木林正在炉子前面忙活，橘黄色的灯光照着他的脸。他把墨镜摘了，系着一条家政围裙，正在从汤勺里品尝味道。中堂把背包扔到厨房的桌子上，掏出罐装咖啡，准备熬过可以用炉子之前那段时间。

“这么晚喝咖啡，您还能睡得着吗？”木林说，头也不回。

“我怎么知道。”

“强烈建议您不要喝。”

中堂拉开易拉罐拉环，喝了一大口，猛地放到桌子上。木林无视他，在汤里面加了一勺盐，然后盖上锅盖。中堂在椅子上向后仰去，翘起二郎腿，双手环抱在胸前。

“你还要用到什么时候？”他说。

“请稍等一下哦，还需要十五分钟。”

“这个时候了还搞什么？”

“在给山中家准备一点宵夜，他们需要体力呢。”

中堂冷哼了一声，他舒展开身体，趴在桌子上，下巴枕着双臂。他闭上眼睛，感觉疲倦和寒意从身体里缓缓升起来，点点金星在他的眼皮后面闪烁。

“有结果吗？”木林说。

“什么结果。”

“你要找的那个。”换了一个方向的刺探。

“没有。”

“所以中堂桑找的东西，果然不会出现在男人的身上吗？”

中堂又哼了一声，手指抚过额头，按住颧骨。他缓缓地呼吸，一动不动，看着眼前的黑暗。

“我不知道。”他说。

“别急，慢慢来。就算没有，也增加了一个指标呢。你很需要吧。毕竟……”

“安静。”

和希望的一样，厨房里面安静下来，只有炉子的火苗发出的轻微声音，以及汤在锅里面沸腾的咕噜声，仿佛在催眠。

他放松下来。

在假寐之中，中堂的身体逐渐变得很沉重。他的肩膀下沉，呼吸窒在喉咙里，仿佛有什么人——有什么很沉重的东西压在他的身上，让他无法摆脱，动弹不得，胃仿佛塞满了冰，拧转着，寒冷而空虚。迷迷糊糊之间，透过半闭的眼睛，中堂模糊地看着灯光前的人影闪动，听到炉子关掉的声音，有人在轻柔地哼着歌，一只举起的手，把汤倒到碗里。中堂闭上眼睛，缓慢地吐出一口气。

 _不可能睡着。_ 他恍惚地想， _在哪里都不行。_

“中堂先生？”

有人推了一下他的肩膀。

中堂猛地睁开眼睛。

木林站在他面前，端着碗，一脸吃惊。有好一会儿，中堂都没反应过来，只是瞪着木林，一句话也说不出来，飞快地眨着眼睛。过了差不多一分钟，他才意识到自己的左手在死死地抓着T恤前襟，几乎要扯破了。中堂松开手，让呼吸平稳下来，他看向墙壁，又看向木林，感觉到脸庞滚烫，因为愤怒变得僵硬。

“混蛋，搞什么。”他说。

“在这种地方睡觉会着凉的，心想中堂先生应该不会这么大意才对。看起来是太疲倦了。”木林好脾气地笑了一下，把碗放在桌子上。他缓慢地点头，一脸职业化的关切，看着中堂，

“这个给你吃。是剩下来的，不介意吧？”

碗里面是煮芋头和萝卜，切成了小块，泡在高汤里面，上面撒了一把碎葱，热气正在从里面弥漫出来，散发着淡淡的香味。旁边放着一幅筷子。

胃响了一声。中堂迟疑了一下，端起碗，感觉热度透过木头，刺痛他的手指。

他大口吃了起来。

“今晚要回去吗？”

“回去，反正也没地方住吧。”

“不介意的话……”木林说，中堂跟着他的视线，看向通往楼上木林的卧室的楼梯。木林点头。“可以挤一下，如果你不介意。”他说。

中堂不置可否，继续吃炖萝卜。

“那么，去洗澡了。吃完请放到洗碗槽里面，等下会来处理。请记得关灯哦。”

木林说完之后，就走了出去。

中堂拿起酱油，又加了一点。

他抬起眼，看着洗碗槽上方的灯光。

吃完之后，中堂洗干净碗，放到碗柜里，然后关了灯。他提起背包，走出厨房。已经十一点，Forest的大门早就锁上了，在走廊的尽头，值班室透出灯光，可以听到隐约的电视声，某种综艺节目。除此之外，整栋建筑物里面都很安静，没有任何声音，仿佛世界就是应该这么寂静的。

他上了二楼，走进木林的卧室。距离上次来差不多半年了，还是和以前差不多，像是高中生在老家的房间。四叠半大小的和室，弥漫着陈旧的书和木头的气味，书桌和小书架看起来都很旧了，看起来更像是为孩子而不是成年人准备的。中堂打开电灯，用脚推开榻榻米上的垫子和平装书，他从壁橱里面抱出一床棉被，铺在房间正中间，再扔上两个枕头。

屋子里充满了其他人生活的气味，让他感觉有点不适。

中堂脱掉衣服，扯下袜子，塞到背包里面。

他走过去，把录音机放在矮桌上，开始整理笔记。

上楼的脚步声从楼梯口传来的时候，中堂正整理到三分之二，迷失在思绪里面。“…………无损伤，黏膜完整，重量210克……”自己的声音单调地响着，中堂机械地跟着抄写。突然，纸门哗地拉开，木林从中堂面前走过去，一截从眼前掠过的小腿，一股洗发水的气味随之而来。“……淤血，可能有内出血……”

“唉，中堂先生，你怎么又把棉被铺在正中间啊？”

“……胃容物包括已消化的粥样物，可能是饭和肉类……”

“我要睡哪儿啊？”

壁橱门打开的声音，然后是棉被砸在地上的声音，拖拽过地板。被干扰的中堂不悦地抬起头，看着木林跪在榻榻米上，把棉被拉直，他把中堂铺的那一床朝旁边推，一直到被子碰到中堂的脚。

他洗了头发，潮湿的头发垂落了下来，遮住眼睛，看起来比平时还要更加年轻。

“好啦。”木林说，拍了拍手，“有种社团旅行的时候睡通铺的感觉呢。”

“你到底是什么社团的。”

“棒球啊。”

木林在他对面盘腿坐下，用吹风机吹头发。录音机到了头，中堂打开卡槽，取出磁带。他收拾好东西，把矮桌放回去，顺手关了灯。狭窄的房间里面，吹风机的噪音显得很大，木林脖子上挂着湿毛巾，他穿着一件宽松的T恤和像是高中时的绿色运动裤，一只脚放在身前，对着中堂好脾气地笑了一下。

中堂拒绝搭理他，重新铺了棉被，把木林那床朝旁边推去。他抓过木林的枕头，叠在自己的枕头下面。

“睡在这么多枕头上对腰不好。”

“没话找话的废话就不要说了。”

吹风机的声音停止了。

“有件事，其实已经想告诉中堂先生一段时间了，不过实在是不好说出口。”木林说。

“什么？”

“不好说出口。”

“快说。”

“实在是很失礼。”

“你到底要不要说？！”

“中堂先生，真的很臭。”

中堂停顿了一下。

“不关你的事。”中堂说。

“让人困扰。”

“那就别闻啊。”

“很难无视哦，中堂桑的气味实在是太引人注意了，请多少还是注意一下吧。”

中堂回过头，冷漠地看了木林一眼，左手下意识地顺着裤子的裤缝摸了一下。他没有在自己身上闻到任何气味，除了早就习以为常的那些，汗味，香皂味，消毒剂味，穿旧了的衣服的气味，疲倦的气味。

木林的手指拨弄吹风机的线，黑色的头发依然垂落在眼睛前面，他的脸上带着礼貌的微笑，从下面看着中堂。那个笑容已经变得很熟悉了，和职业化的敷衍表情不同，仿佛他觉得自己懂某个非常复杂的笑话，而其他人就是不明白。

烦人。

中堂偏过头去，在棉被上坐下，肩膀沉下去。他的两条腿交叉在一起，一只手托着脑袋。

“衣服脱掉。”他说。

“啊？”

“脱掉。”

木林低下头。有差不多一分钟，他一动不动，然后木林一只手按着地板，变成了跪坐着的姿势，他的食指和拇指勾住运动裤的松紧带，把裤子缓缓往下剥。中堂解开自己裤子上的系带，把裤腰拉到胯骨下面的位置，拿出依然软着的性器。木林把裤子脱到大腿上之后，就不动了。

“中堂先生胃口真好，明明都吃了东西了，还有胃口吃宵夜吗？”他说。

“罗嗦。”

木林没回答，他跪在地板上，然后转过身去，拉开抽屉，拿出一瓶润滑油和一包安全套，递给中堂。

中堂看了一眼，把安全套扔到一边。

“诶……”

“反正你现在也没有在交往的对象吧。”

“直接放进去的话有点……”

“别废话。”

下身开始充血，在掌心里面变得沉重而坚硬。中堂打开润滑油的盖子，朝硬起来的性器上抹了一点，他半闭着眼睛，肩膀挺着，感觉自己正在勃起，性欲被忽略了太久，敏感的地方稍微碰一下就会有反应。他一只脚踩着地板，另外一侧膝盖跪着，看着木林在棉被上躺下，裤子褪到了脚踝，眼睛飞快地眨动，一动不动地看着他。

有被审判的感觉，但是他不在意。中堂拽掉木林的裤子，用手指挖起一团润滑油，凑了过去，左手抓住木林大腿的内侧，右手的两根手指在两腿之间寻找。指尖掠过温热的腹股沟，触碰到脊椎下方露出的那个柔软小孔，他用拇指试探了一下，直接就戳了进去。一声惊讶的呜咽溢了出来，木林抓住棉被，另外一只手遮住眼睛，腹部急促地起伏。

中堂的呼吸逐渐变得轻浅而紊乱，不过手指戳刺的动作不慌不忙，指关节弯曲起来，一直到木林身体里面能容忍的极限，再推进去一点点，无视所有抗拒和退缩的提示。红潮弥漫在木林的脸颊和脖子上，一直延伸到T恤露出锁骨的地方，他发出细微的呻吟声，咬着牙齿，阴茎贴着白皙的腹部，已经因为扩张而硬了起来。中堂舔了舔嘴唇，感觉热度在小腹里面缓慢地升起来，他冷漠地观察自己的生理反应，阴囊绷紧，脉搏在加快。中堂跪着，左手急促地抚弄自己的阴茎，眼睛半闭，喘息出声。

差不多了。

他把手指拔出来，在裤子上擦了一下，然后调整姿势，拽着木林的身体拖过来，对准露出来的穴口，直接送了进去。

一声响亮而湿乎乎的呜咽响起，仿佛木林的肚子上挨了一拳，他的上半身弹起，一只手攥住中堂肩膀，脸上带着难以置信的表情，滚烫的呼吸喷到中堂的脖子上。中堂无视他，专心地忙自己的事情，左手松弛地握着完全勃起的性器，深入到木林的身体里面，向更深、更紧的地方顶进去。他按住木林的膝盖，粗鲁地掰到一边，让自己更多地容身进去，木林反抗起来，踢到他的大腿上，中堂抓住他的手，朝地板上按去，一只胳膊肘死死地压住他胸膛，木林的心跳在他的手下面简直是在砰砰作响。中堂制服了他，腰急促地耸动，一直到胯骨撞到木林瘦削的臀部上，性器完全插入了，身体贴合在一起。

中堂又耸动了几下，一阵强烈的快感随着脊椎反射窜上去，感觉到即将射精的冲动。他的腰软了下来，手心汗湿，就这么停在那里一动不动，两手按着地板。挨着的皮肤传来的热力让他有点难以忍受，想要躲开。中堂低下头，沉重地喘息，感觉身体滚烫而不受控制。

“还、还能动吗？”

“我需要点时间。”

“有段时间没解决了吧……积攒太多的话，还是处理一下比较好……”

“闭嘴！”

房间里面回荡着不同的喘息声，汗水从中堂额头滴落，他在T恤上擦了擦手，吐出一口气，然后抓住木林的大腿，把他再次拉向自己，臀部贴着他的大腿。中堂双手抓着木林细瘦的腰，下身小幅度、机械地耸动，龟头被刺激的快感让他全身紧绷，几乎接近痛苦。缓慢地，他感觉到身下的身体放松了下来，更加接纳了他，木林的双腿环绕住他的腰，性器抽插的地方逐渐变得湿滑、黏糊，发出仿佛双手紧攥在一起的时候，掌根摩擦发出的那种声响。

交媾逐渐变得激烈，棉被在木林身下皱起，随着中堂的动作而起伏，他的手在木林的身体上摸索，在白皙的皮肤上留下湿热的痕迹。木林的手指抓着棉被，指骨在手背上凸起，脸颊上弥漫着潮红色，脑袋歪向一边。他咬着嘴唇，表情混合着愉悦和痛苦。木林的T恤卷了上去，露出胸膛，一边的乳头硬了，顶着洗得发白的织物。中堂的指关节掠过木林的膝盖内侧，发现他颤抖得厉害，前液蹭得腹部上闪着微光。中堂攥紧他的大腿根，深深地埋进他的身体里面，看着木林的后颈仰起，发出一声响亮而淫靡的哀叫。

这里面的每件事情，每种感觉，每个细节都让他觉得厌恶。

“慢一点，声、声音……”木林说，声音嘶哑，被暴力制服和践踏的一团糟。一只手推着中堂的胸膛，“……会被听到。”

“谁在乎。”

“不……不行。还有……唔、嗯……慢点，系哥……”

感觉很像是喝酒喝到正好的时候，肾上腺素在血液里沸腾，在动物一样的交尾行为里，伴随着亢奋而来的是厌恶，长期被遗忘和压抑的性欲，以及压倒一切的愤怒。这怒气不知道从何而来，也无法纾解，在中堂的身体里面燃烧，仿佛泄漏进海水的原油，黑暗而滞重而深不见底，污染他的手指和呼吸接触到的任何东西。

木林放弃了，他转过脸去，一只手捂住嘴，眼睛半闭着，眼皮轻颤，身体在他身下绞紧。中堂的牙齿紧咬，蛮横地撞到木林的骨盆上，所有感官都被来自活人的气味的占据；汗味，肥皂的气味，年轻身体散发出来的气味，还有温热的体温，如此鲜明而可怖。他把鼻子埋在木林的胸膛上，喘息着，咬了下去。一只手颤抖着抓过中堂的背，紧攥住他的T恤，木林在他身下震颤不已，已经接近高潮。

中堂继续抽送，嘴唇游移到木林的颈项侧面，拇指隔着T恤蹭过他翘起的乳头，木林的皮肤被啃咬得发软，变红，肿胀起来，他呜咽，呻吟，喉咙里面单调地响着。一只手在中堂的手臂上摸索，抓住他的手腕，让中堂的手指覆盖在自己的脖子上。中堂触碰他的咽喉，汗湿而滚烫，木林松开了捂住嘴的手指，“请掐下去。”他说，颤动着，右手在小腹上平摊，死死按住已经变成淤伤一样红色的坚硬性器。

“真低级。”

“请…………”

他的双手环住木林的脖子，先试探一下，然后拇指按了下去，轻柔地切断颈动脉。斜方肌几乎是立刻鼓了起来，对抗他的钳制，但是中堂没有松手，只是继续，默数一、二、三，木林的眼神恍惚，掠过一丝恐惧，然后逐渐变得迷蒙，眼眶湿润而发红，他的胸膛上上下下地起伏，左手手指虚弱地攥住中堂的手腕，另外一只手急速地抚弄下身，五。中堂继续掐着，六，七，八，九，他猛地松开手，他的身体几近痛楚地在中堂身下绞紧，然后脑袋猛地一挣，高潮了，温热的精液喷溅在中堂的小腹上。

“唔………………”

肾上腺素褪了下去，中堂一边膝盖软了，拖到身后，他感觉到亢奋消逝之后的疲倦，又做了一小会儿后，中堂半闭上眼睛，下身绷紧，沉溺在小腹积聚的快感里面，仿佛有人在用指尖轻柔地触碰被剥出来的脊椎。中堂咬紧牙齿，双手紧抓住木林的大腿根部，腰最后耸动了一次，无声无息地抽动着射精了。

他颤抖了一会儿，才恢复了知觉，倒在棉被上，动弹不得。欣快的余韵在疲倦的身体里面弥漫，模模糊糊地，中堂意识到木林抓住他的胳膊，软了的阴茎滑了出来，他被翻到另外一面去，躺在汗水和湿漉漉的棉被里面。中堂咕哝了一声，手遮住眼睛。他听见木林站了起来，走了出去。大概是去洗澡了。

又过了好一会儿，意识才逐渐清晰。

中堂睁开疼痛的眼睛。

他肯定是睡着了，不知道过去了多久，因为精液黏在他的胸膛和腹部上，已经浸透了T恤，开始变冷了，散发出腥臭的气味。中堂咽下一口哽在喉咙的唾沫，用手背抹了一下嘴。他挣扎着脱掉衣服，扔到远处去，然后翻了个身，侧躺着，盯着地板。

屋子里面变得好安静。

他一动不动地躺着，呼吸着，注视着自己身体里面剩下的那片虚无，什么也感觉不到。没有厌恶，没有怒气，没有喜悦，也没有痛苦，没有声音。一个黑暗的空洞。他躺在陌生人的房间里，做了毫无意义的事情，能想到的只剩下了憎恨，以及对一些遥远事物的回忆，人的声音和光；一些不知道为什么幸免遇难，但毫无意义的细节：一个杯子，一个大雨的下午，一个和这里同样黑暗的房间里面的晚上；早就被遗忘了的承诺。

甚至就连这些都在消逝，被遗忘。

静止不动之后，一切都很安静，很狭窄，让人喘不过气来。

中堂闭上眼睛。

脚步声在地板上移动，衣服扔到了地板上，纸门关上了。木林在房间的另外一头走来走去，捡起东西然后又放下，他又打开了吹风机，热风呼呼作响。

“中堂先生，我觉得我们应该商讨一下。”

安静。

“睡着了吗？”

“没。”

“不想理我啊。”

“差不多。”

“呜哇，居然说出来了。好吧，中堂先生稍微有点太粗暴了，我现在走路都觉得怪怪的。下次还是用手来帮你吧，嘴也行。”

吹风机的声音停了，安静。

“嗯，额外的服务就算优惠一点吧。最近有点想要iPhone的新款，不好意思，那我就自取了。”

“你这混蛋都没有尊严的吗？”中堂依然闭着眼睛，不满地说。

“有哦。”愉悦的笑声。

柔软的脚步声走来走去，中堂听到木林拉开他背包的拉链，停顿了一下，又关上了，手法熟练。

“对了，中堂先生。”

“什么？”

“你下周要在UDI那边开始新工作了吧？”

“差不多。”

“差不多也要老实一点了，被新的领导发现课外活动的话就不得了了。是说好不容易有了新的工作。”

“无所谓。”

稍微有一点烦躁，中堂睁开眼，看着木林从面前走过去，他停下来，捡起中堂揉成一团的T恤，检视了一下，一脸嫌恶，又扔回地板上。

“下次，我还是帮中堂准备一套适合的衣服吧，不然太容易露出马脚了。准备好，以后见面都穿着，怎么样？西装应该蛮适合的。”

“无所谓。”

木林打了个哈欠，拉起棉被，在中堂旁边躺下。他安静了差不多一分钟，看着天花板，双手在胸前交叉。

“中堂先生，请不要变得太习惯了哦。我迟早也会有恋人的。”

“无所谓。”

中堂最后说了一次，然后闭上了眼睛，疲倦涌了上来，他缓缓地感到了睡意。多少得睡一会儿，明天还有工作，后天也是。再多的工作都不够。

不过，他有的是时间。

在睡着之前，不知道为什么，中堂觉得听见有人在对他轻声说话。

“没关系。”那人说。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，爽。
> 
> 这一篇构思的时候就感觉挺OOC的，结果写出来之后，“果然…………”，所以，请不要吝于告诉我你的感想。（会有吗？）
> 
> “你这混蛋都没有尊严的吗？”对话来自一位不愿意透漏姓名的兔先生，感谢。
> 
> 最后，感谢席席的大力协助，不过我还是要煮了你。（拉出锅子）


End file.
